


Imparare a volare

by Neve83



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, Self-Harm, Translation, eating issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non vedo perchè dovrei seguire la massa," disse la gazza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imparare a volare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423613) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Loki era a conoscenza della torre, ovviamente: dove lo stregone e gigante di ghiaccio Ymir era stato imprigionato dopo che Odino l’aveva sconfitto. Una splendida scelta, piena di tradizione. Sorrise leggermente sotto il bavaglio d’acciaio cui l’avevano costretto mentre lo conducevano verso la torre, scortato, con Thor al suo fianco che lo teneva per un braccio. All’interno della torre rimossero i ceppi e slacciarono il bavaglio.

Odino sopraggiunse e rimase sull’ingresso, simulando cordoglio. Congedò le guardie e parlò, così come fece anche Thor; Loki non si prese il disturbo di ascoltarli, nessuno dei due. Prese il bavaglio d’acciaio e lo buttò sul pavimento, sporco del sangue che si era procurato mordendosi la lingua per il solo piacere di vedere Thor e Odino sussultare. Si nettò le labbra dal sangue e parlò, “Risparmia la tua ipocrisia per un uditorio che possa apprezzare, e lasciami in pace.”

Si voltò e salì su per le scale. C’era un’unica stanza, ma non era necessario molto mobilio. C’erano pochi libri, una chaise-longue per dormire, un tavolo per i pasti. C’era un terrazzo che offriva una meravigliosa vista dei campi e della cittadella dorata che si ergeva sotto la torre: un grazioso surplus di tortura.

Loki si fermò fuori in terrazzo, guardando Thor e Odino che andavano via insieme, dietro le guardie che procedevano marciando, con le teste chine. Sollevò lo sguardo verso la lunga rampa brillante del Bifrost ancora in riparazione, dove poteva vedere Heimdall, una piccola figura dorata in osservazione. “Di’ a Odino, guardiano,” sussurrò piano, “che _troverò_ il modo per scappare dalla sua inespugnabile torre.”

Con un gesto della mano ed un sussurro, si nascose alla vista di Heimdall. Non era più necessario serbare il segreto di quella particolare abilità.

Cominciò con le ovvietà: dagli incantesimi infantili per aprire serrature fino ad arrivare a parole pregne di autentico potere, nessuna delle quali – come si aspettava – funzionò. Il processo gli rubò alcune settimane. Poi provò una manciata di idee , l’ultima e più ingegnosa delle quali consisteva nel tramutarsi in una foglia secca e giacere al suolo nell’attesa di essere portata via dal vento. La difficoltà maggiore consisteva nell’essere in grado di dimenticare di non essere una foglia se voleva avere qualche possibilità che funzionasse, quindi non era sicuro di quante ore avesse atteso prima che venisse finalmente soffiato via oltre il parapetto del terrazzo, per ritrovarsi poi scaraventato sul pavimento, di nuovo nella sua solita forma.

Rimase disteso per un po’ sul pavimento fissando il soffitto. Non aveva serbato grandi aspettative di successo. Si diceva che Ymir fosse rimasto prigioniero per tre secoli prima che venisse liberato dai suoi compatrioti. Loki era decisamente più nuovo del predecessore alle arti magiche, e non aveva alleati esterni in cui poter sperare. Piuttosto il contrario. Si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto Odino se i Chitauri gli avessero avvero dato la caccia. Probabilmente li avrebbe combattuti e scacciati: non avrebbe fatto una buona impressione se Padre Tutto avesse ceduto come riscatto il figlio che ancora pretendeva di amare ad un gruppo di mostri che l’avrebbero torturato fino alla morte. Non aveva importanza. Loki non aveva alcuna intenzione di garantirsi protezione con l’imprigionamento, persino se gli fosse stato proposto lo scambio.

Una settimana dopo uscì nuovamente sul terrazzo ed osservò il primo giorno della raccolta delle mele: risa e musica tra i filari di alberi che arrivavano fino alla sua cella, donzelle danzanti in vaporosi abiti bianchi, molto simili alla sua divisa da prigioniero. Loki vide Frigga e Odino quando la dea arrivò per benedire la raccolta, intravide Thor muoversi tra i festanti, il sole che brillava tra le sue ciocche dorate.

La riparazione del Bifrost venne finalmente ultimata. Quella stessa notte venne messo in funzione per la prima volta. Guardandolo Loki capì che Thor era tornato su Midgard dai suoi animaletti mortali. Presumibilmente con la scusa di voler aiutare per i danni causati da Loki: davvero, Thor stava traendo il meglio dall’intera faccenda.

Quel pensiero se lo tenne stretto, era un pensiero utile: serviva a renderlo più forte. A renderlo pronto. La raccolta era sempre un buon periodo per i nuovi inizi comunque.

“D’accordo,” disse alla stanza vuota. “L’altro metodo, allora.”

Il suo cibo arrivava su un vassoio che appariva sul tavolo all’alba e spariva al tramonto. Aveva già abituato i servi a mandargli solo pane e acqua, previdente, lasciando intoccato il resto del cibo sul portavivande. Quel mattino bevve l’acqua, poi prese il pane e uscì in terrazzo dove lo sbriciolò sul parapetto. I passeri e le gazze arrivarono per primi al banchetto, cornacchie e corvi immediatamente dopo. Loki si divertì a guardarli battibeccare e punzecchiarsi e celebrare quell’abbondanza.

“Dopo tutto è la raccolta,” disse loro. “Perché non dovreste festeggiare anche voi?”

Fu una ricompensa inaspettata ricevere la loro rumorosa e litigiosa compagnia dopo un mese di silenzio. Cominciò a centellinare il pane tre volte al giorno: dava così anche modo agli uccelli più piccoli di avere maggiori possibilità di nutrirsi prima di essere cacciati via.

La fame non fu piacevole all’inizio, ma imparò presto ad ignorare i crampi allo stomaco. Non gli era mai piaciuto il dolore, e ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, ma aveva imparato un nuovo significato per quella parola che non aveva nulla a che fare con il corpo. Per distrarsi aveva preso a percorrere la torre in lungo e in largo recitando tutti gli alfabeti che conosceva, recitando poesie inventate al momento, risolvendo problemi matematici che poneva a se stesso. Avrebbe potuto richiedere nuovi libri, ma sarebbe stato patetico.

Dopo tre mesi cominciò ad avere vividi sogni di un grande banchetto e si svegliò tre giorni di fila con la bava alla bocca e lo straziante sapore di frutta e carne sulla lingua. Con disciplina riuscì a forzare il sogno e farlo diventare più chiaro, i visi che si evidenziavano l’uno dopo l’altro: Odino, Frigga, Thor, Sif, tutti i guerrieri e le dame della corte intorno ad un lungo tavolo addobbato per il banchetto. Il funerale di Loki, quando tutti l’avevano creduto morto.

Dopo alcuni giorni di tentativi, riuscì a distinguere anche le loro voci, un chiacchiericcio che alla fine si rivelò essere pieno di risate e canzoni: Volstagg che raccontava del suo valore su Midgard contro il Distruttore di Loki, Fandral che vantava una nuova conquista galante, Hogun che parlava di caccia; tutti raccontavano storie delle loro glorie e vittorie, l’assenza di Loki era palese, ma nessuno di loro sembrava particolarmente addolorato.

Loki si svegliò dalla visione ma rimase disteso sul suo piccolo divano: così avevano _pianto_ per lui, non è così, Thor? Rise un po’, con il fiato spezzato da qualcosa tra la rabbia e la gioia: come aveva potuto credere che meritasse di essere considerato un esperto bugiardo?

Si alzò con forze e determinazione rinnovate dal suo giaciglio, sicuro, quindi quel pomeriggio fu colto impreparato: il pane era stato quasi completamente sbriciolato e gli uccelli stavano già mangiando, quando guardò l’ultimo pezzetto di pane tra le dita e non riuscì a buttarlo via. Lo guardò tremando di desiderio, e non riuscì a spezzarlo.

Rimase in piedi combattuto, ansimava. Provò di visualizzare le facce ridenti del sogno, cercò di ricordare il viso di Odino che lo guardava dal Bifrost, di richiamare alla mente le migliaia di battute e gli insulti velati che erano scivolati senza pensiero dalle labbra di Thor nel corso di un millennio. La sua mente era un foglio bianco. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al pezzo di pane, morbido e fragrante, del sapore che avrebbe avuto sulla lingua; e poi ancora, un’intera pagnotta il mattino seguente, ed un’altra il giorno dopo ancora – avrebbe potuto lasciare un biglietto, chiedere più cibo, avrebbe potuto -

Le cornacchie erano arrivate, gracchiavano cupide. Sentiva a malapena le loro voci. Una delle gazze, scacciata dal banchetto, volò sulla sua mano. Loki la guardò. La gazza piegò il capo per ricambiare lo sguardo prima di strappare il pezzo di pane direttamente dalla sua mano e volar via dalla torre in un frullio d’ali bianche e nere.

Loki zoppicò all’indietro, la mano vuota ancora aperta, e si accasciò sul divano. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò in profondità.

La mattina successiva lo trovò preparato; raggiunse il vassoio, prese il pane e lo lanciò via velocemente, intero, sul terrazzo per poi nettarsi velocemente le mani da ogni piccola briciola prima di poter avere il tempo di pensare. Le gazze discesero in un turbinio deliziato e Loki le guardò. “Grazie,” una di loro alzò la testa e gli rispose audacemente con un verso. Tenne lontani cornacchie e corvi con forti raffiche di vento, per farsi perdonare d’aver messo fuori tutto il pane in una volta.

Tenne duro tutto l’inverno. Dispose il mobilio in modo che non avesse bisogno di alzarsi troppo: il tavolo accanto al divano, a portata di mano; il divano vicino alla portafinestra del terrazzo. Il freddo non poteva essere un problema per lui, dopo tutto. Nutrì gli uccelli preservandoli dalla fame mentre la neve copriva il terreno, e cominciò ad imparare la lingua delle gazze per divertimento: parlavano tra loro con gracchi e movimenti d’ala e della coda, con gli occhi luminosi e curiosi.

Quando il primo bocciolo di primavera mostrò un barlume di pallido verde sugli alberi sottostanti, fece il primo esperimento. Non gli venivano dati coltelli o altri utensili con il cibo, ma il vassoio aveva gli angoli netti. Premette uno dei suoi pollici contro un angolo e spinse forte. Trattenne il respiro fino a che non arrivò la prima scossa di dolore. Tirò via il pollice segnato da una piccola porzione di vermiglio, dove era riuscito ad intaccare la pelle: senza armi incantate, senza sperpero di forze. Lo guardò sorridendo. Usò un pezzetto di pane per nettare attentamente il vassoio perché non vi rimanessero tracce di sangue, e per assorbire il sangue dalla ferita, poi fischiò all’audace gazza: che lo raggiunse e prese il pane dalle sue dita con un verso appagato.

Osservò i voli di corteggiamento dal suo divano, lanciando pezzi di pane a coloro che lo impressionarono particolarmente: non era più così difficile digiunare, quel dolore lo accompagnava da tanto tempo che la sua mente se ne era assuefatta. L’audace gazza si era trovato una bellissima compagna, e costruirono un nido sulla parete della torre, alto sopra il suo terrazzo, tra due merlature. Loki poteva in parte vederlo se si sporgeva un po’.

L’aria cominciò a scaldarsi all’avvicinarsi del solstizio, quando le uova si ruppero: Loki udì sette piccole voci chiamare dal nido, e cominciò a tener via una manciata di briciole perché la gazza le portasse ai suoi piccoli. Tre giorni dopo, comunque, si svegliò a causa di versi sconfortati e vide un minuscolo batuffolo arruffato sul pavimento del terrazzo, mentre un paio di grossi corvi lo osservavano con fare predatorio. Le gazze erano occupate a nutrire il resto della nidiata, che aveva spinto fuori il piccolo più debole; a loro non importava nulla.

Fu travolto da una rabbia violenta: per un momento pensò di levitare fino al nido per strapparlo via e lanciarlo contro le rocce sottostanti. Poi riprese possesso di sé e lasciò che la stanchezza lo piegasse nuovamente contro i cuscini. Non v’era motivo nello sprecare rabbia o forze per un motivo del genere: erano solo uccelli che si comportavano secondo l’istinto, niente di più.

Poi uno dei corvi discese e beccò il pulcino angosciato, che strillò e tentò di volar via con le sue inutili ali. Loki non si era alzato dal divano per tre mesi, ma si sforzò instabilmente di sollevarsi e zoppicò sulle gambe tremanti verso il terrazzo. I corvi si allontanarono vedendolo. Sollevò la minuscola gazza e la portò con sé. La gazza cinguettò debolmente tra le sue mani, fiduciosa. Stupida creatura.

C’era un po’ di sangue su un’ala; la lavò con un po’ dell’acqua che usava per bere, poi nutrì il pulcino con minuscole briciole di pane bagnate nel suo sangue, e lo fece riposare in un nido che confezionò con strisce del suo abito. Lo tenne caldo di notte con una mano, e gli cantò filastrocche per bambini con voce dolce, imitando quella di sua madre. La gazza crebbe velocemente e si rafforzò: la nutriva dalle sue mani e dava agli altri uccelli solo quello che lei – era una femmina dopo tutto – non mangiava.

Quando la piccola crebbe, cominciò a parlarle nell’Omni-lingua e lei rispondeva nel suo linguaggio di gazza; non aveva la propensione dei corvi alla filosofia, ma le piacevano la poesia e le rime, e cominciò ad inventare filastrocche che si divertiva a raccontargli con gran sussiego: Loki si ritrovò a ridere molto più di quel che la qualità dei raccontini meritasse, nonostante la debolezza che poi lo lasciava senza fiato.

Non aveva mai avuto prima una bestiola domestica: Thor era sempre stato troppo brusco con i giovani animali quando erano bambini, e quando poi erano cresciuti, Loki non aveva visto motivo nel togliere tempo ai suoi libri per occuparsi della stancante attività di crescere e curare una bestia. Non gli era mai venuto in mente che avrebbe potuto gradire la compagnia di una creatura così piccola e stupida. “Ma per essere onesti, sei una conversatrice più abile della buona metà della corte di Asgard,” disse alla gazza. “E significativamente più intelligente di Volstagg, per cominciare.”

La gazza gonfiò il petto lanuginoso per mostrare il suo convinto accordo: non riusciva a capire come chiunque ciondolasse al suolo tutto il tempo potesse avere qualcosa di interessante da dire, in ogni caso. Almeno Loki aveva avuto il buon senso di vivere molto più in alto.

Cominciava a mettere le piume; presto sarebbe stata in grado di volare. Loki l’accarezzò con un dito. Aveva ritardato il suo piano per poter stare con lei. Una volta che fosse volata via, sarebbe giunto il momento. Si era indebolito abbastanza. Una settimana ancora, forse due.

Alcuni giorni dopo la gazza cominciò i primi voli incerti da un capo all’altro della stanza, proprio quando il Bifrost si aprì brevemente: Thor era tornato a casa, probabilmente per i festeggiamenti di mezza estate. Intontito dalla crescente spossatezza, Loki stupidamente non vi prestò particolare attenzione; aveva già concepito il suo piano a dispetto della presenza o meno di Thor su Asgard. Quindi non prese altre precauzioni e fu stupito di risvegliarsi il giorno successivo, dallo stupore pomeridiano nel quale sempre cadeva, trovandosi di fronte il volto sconvolto di Thor, “Che cosa _hai fatto_ a te stesso?”

Loki tentò troppo tardi di sfuggirgli: Thor lo sollevò con entrambe le braccia e lo trascinò via, insensibile alle affannose proteste di Loki. “Ti porto dalle guaritrici,” gli disse cupo.

“No!” Loki urlò, maledicendo Thor e se stesso, cercò un incantesimo, qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Riuscì a far levitare il tavolo per sbarrare la strada a Thor con un semplicissimo sortilegio, cercando allo stesso tempo di divincolarsi; ma Thor si limitò a distruggere il tavolo con un calcio per poi stringerlo con più decisione. Loki si dimenò inutilmente, disperato. Non avrebbe funzionato: non era abbastanza. Avrebbero potuto curarlo facilmente, per poi assegnargli una guardia che si assicurasse mangiasse, anche contro la sua volontà.

Thor lo stava trascinando senza fatica verso la porta quando… quando la gazza si lanciò contro il viso di Thor, gracchiando insulti tentava di cavargli gli occhi, colpendolo alla testa con le ali. Thor lo liberò dalla stretta di un braccio. Loki raccolse l’opportunità e cercò di svincolare le braccia dalla stretta di Thor, ma poi lo vide, troppo lentamente, troppo tardi, Thor sollevò una mano e Loki urlò “No!” mentre il dio del tuono sbatteva via la gazza che venne lanciata dall’altro lato della stanza, fuori in terrazzo, dove cadde sul pavimento rimanendo immobile.

Loki smise di agitarsi. Sentì uno strano dolore diffondersi nel petto. Thor gli aveva di nuovo bloccato le braccia ed aveva preso a parlargli. Loki non udì le sue parole; guardava il piccolo corpicino immobile, e calde lacrime cominciarono a bagnargli il viso. La voce di Thor si quietò fino a fermarsi. “Lasciami andare,” mormorò Loki al silenzio. Thor lo lasciò. Loki barcollò fino al terrazzo. Si inginocchiò con qualche difficoltà a causa delle giunture doloranti e sollevò il mucchietto informe di piume bianche e nere. Il corpo della gazza era ancora caldo.

“Loki,” la voce di Thor lo raggiunse dalla stanza, quieta, “era il tuo animale? Mi dispiace.”

“Ti dispiace sempre,” gli disse Loki. “Ma che differenza può fare per quello che hai già rotto?”

Non ebbe bisogno di girarsi a guardare per sapere che Thor era arrossito ed aveva distolto lo sguardo. Loki carezzò il morbido piumaggio prima di riporre nuovamente al suolo la gazza. “Eri una cara amica,” disse debolmente all’uccello. “Perdonami.” Fece due passi verso la balaustra e si lanciò.

Il grido di Thor accompagnò la sua caduta. Non fu una lunga discesa: sei battiti di ciglia e si schiantò pesantemente contro le rocce frastagliate alla base della torre, poi il buio lo inghiottì.

#

Si risvegliò nelle stanze dei guaritori, agonizzante. Sospirò sollevato: l’agonia stava a significare che non erano riusciti a guarire del tutto il suo corpo debilitato. Aprì gli occhi e si guardò in giro. Era legato, ovviamente, assicurato con legacci al letto. Accanto al letto era posta un’alta ampolla piena di siero medicinale che gli veniva infuso tramite un incantesimo direttamente nelle vene. Fu ridicolmente facile liberarsene. Scattò un debole allarme; Loki attese che le guaritrici, due, entrassero e si avvicinassero prima di sciogliere l’altro incantesimo, quello che mandò in frantumi l’ampolla facendogli planare una grossa scheggia tra le dita di una mano.

“Avvicinatevi ancora e avrò le vostre vite, o almeno una delle due,” sibilò loro.

Le donne esitarono, abbastanza sagge da essere prudenti, e si ritirarono. Si stese nuovamente sui cuscini per riprendere un po’ di forze, in attesa, finchè Lady Amaudin apparve sull’uscio della stanza con al seguito le due guaritrici. Fece qualche passo verso il letto, ma non troppo vicino. “Principe Loki,” disse secca, “siete malato.”

“Quel che intendete è che sono pazzo,” le rispose. “E suppongo di poterlo essere, ma non sono un suicida. Non voglio morire.”

“Allora accettate il nostro aiuto,”

“No,” rispose Loki. “Perché, per quanto poco io desideri morire, desidero ancor meno essere un prigioniero.” La donna strinse forte le labbra e occhieggiò ansiosa le due guaritrici: testimoni. Loki riuscì a non sorridere. “Non riceverò alcun aiuto da voi, nessuna guarigione,” aggiunse. “Mi rifiuto, com’è mio diritto, essendo sano di mente.”

“Le vostre ferite a causa della caduta sono gravi,” riprese Amaudin. “Non sopravvivrete senza cure. Loki, permetteteci di -”

“Ne ho il diritto sì o no?” sibilò Loki.

Dopo un momento la donna rispose, “Sì.”

“Allora abbiamo finito,” disse Loki. “Potete mandarmi nuovamente sulla torre o tenermi qui, come preferite, ma non lasciate che nessuno dei vostri lacchè venga a punzecchiarmi: sono certo non sia troppo chiedere mi sia concesso di morire in pace.”

Le donne lasciarono la stanza e Loki chiuse gli occhi in attesa. Alla fin fine, era riuscito ad arrivare così lontano dalle mura della torre – aveva battuto il vecchio Ymir. Era qualcosa che poteva portarsi dietro nella terra dei morti, se quello era il suo destino. E sicuramente la sua piccola gazza lo stava aspettando lungo la strada, se il valore contava ancora qualcosa: ripensò a lei che si lanciava contro Thor per aiutarlo e sentì nuovamente pungere le ciglia. Nessuno aveva mai sfidato Thor per aiutare lui; qualunque cosa avesse mai ottenuto da Thor gli era sempre stata concessa.

Dormì un po’ nonostante il dolore, fu svegliato dalla voce sempre più alta e rabbiosa di Thor nell’anticamera. “Intendete lasciarlo lì steso a morire mentre è sotto le vostre cure?” ruggì. “Non l’ho portato qui perché ve ne stiate ad oziare. E’ ridotto in pezzi, riesce a malapena a sollevare un braccio, e comunque lo temete? Voi lì, prendete le medicine: verrò con voi e lo terrò fermo, così che possiate dargli qualunque pozione, qualsiasi-”

“Principe Thor!” scoccò Lady Amaudin, perché non c’era nulla che potesse provocare quella vecchia strega come l’essere richiamata nelle _sue_ stanze. “Ora basta. Vostro fratello ha il diritto di rifiutare le cure.”

“Mio fratello è pazzo!” urlò Thor, probabilmente tentando di intimidirla: caro Thor, così splendidamente esasperante. Loki avrebbe voluto ridere, ma faceva troppo male.

“Non posso definirlo pazzo perché preferisce la morte alla prigione,” rispose caustica Amaudin, “né sono una carceriera: se volevate assicurarvi che non sfuggisse alla legge avreste dovuto controllarlo meglio. Non è parte dei _miei_ doveri curare forzatamente un paziente riluttante solo perché trovate più accettabile dimenticarlo piuttosto che seppellirlo.”

Oh, responso molto intelligente. Loki rise leggermente a quel punto, ma se ne pentì subito: un dolore atroce si allargò nel petto e cominciò a tossire mentre il denso e metallico sapore del sangue gli salì in gola. Amaudin entrò nella sua stanza con Thor subito dietro. “Acqua,” gracchiò tra i singulti e la tosse.

La donna gli porse un bicchiere e lo guardò accigliata mentre poggiava una mano sul suo petto. “Una delle ferite ai polmoni si è riaperta,” annunciò. “Se non verrà richiusa immediatamente soffocherete nel vostro stesso sangue.”

Ingoiò abbastanza acqua da poter parlare nuovamente. “Niente cure,” rispose quando gli spasmi cessarono.

“Loki!” Thor si piegò su di lui con espressione sgomenta, le mani gli si muovevano a scatti chiudendosi a pugno. Ma certo: probabilmente avrebbe voluto afferrare il suo povero pazzo fratello e scuoterlo fino a fargli tornare un po’ di senno. “Questo è – non _fare_ questo! Lo sai che nostro Padre ti libererebbe se tu -”

“Strisciassi?” terminò Loki. “Promettessi di non farlo mai più? Giurassi di essere buono?” Ansimò dolorosamente invece di ridere. “Non sono un bugiardo così bravo.” Rivolse lo sguardo ad Amaudin. “Quanto manca?”

“Prima della morte? Poche ore.” Rispose. “Ma Principe Loki, devo avvertirvi: vi state indebolendo rapidamente. Persino se agissimo immediatamente avreste una sola possibilità; tra un quarto d’ora non saremo più in grado di potervi curare. Anche se voleste vivere, a quel punto, non potremmo più fare nulla.”

Thor strinse le dita intorno alle coperte e si abbassò verso di lui. “Loki,” disse con voce rotta. “Lascia che ti curino. Di’ una sola parola, di’ di sì – Parlerò con nostro Padre, io lo farò – lo farò-”

Loki gli sputò in faccia un grumo di sangue. “Tu hai _tutto_ ,” gli disse mentre Thor indietreggiava. “Tutta Asgard e la Terra piegate ai tuoi desideri, hai l’amore e l’adorazione di tutti. E mi priveresti persino della _mia_ morte. _No._ ” Poi nuovamente ad Amaudin. “Io capisco, Guaritrice Amaudin,” disse formale, riuscì persino a piegare leggermente il capo – l’immagine stessa di una cortese determinazione a dispetto delle forze che cedevano, la giusta controparte alla furia dispotica di Thor. “Vi ringrazio per aver onorato la mia volontà.”

La donna annuì riluttante, ma sicura: non avrebbe permesso neppure ad Odino di forzare le cure su di lui, a quel punto, Loki ne era certo. “Vorreste che lenissimo almeno il dolore?” aggiunse.

Considerò l’opzione, ma preferì rimanere lucido. “Non ora,” rispose. “Forse verso la fine.”

Amaudin fece cenno ad una donna che era entrata con lei, molto giovane e vestita in bianco: una delle guaritrici che era entrata inizialmente nella sua stanza. “Lady Sigyn rimarrà qui nel caso cambiaste idea.”

Si rivolse poi ad uno degli accoliti che era rimasto sull’ingresso, “Manda un messaggio ai Regnanti, è necessario vengano immediatamente se vogliono scambiarsi gli ultimi saluti.” Il giovane annuì e sparì, mentre anche lei lasciava la stanza.

Thor si era ritirato di alcuni passi dal letto. Sembrava frastornato, come se non riuscisse ad afferrare il concetto esistesse qualcosa che non poteva riparare: Loki lo vide guardare i legacci, come colto dal desiderio di scioglierli, presumibilmente per permettere a Loki di scappare; fece persino un passo verso il letto. Loki non riuscì a deriderlo, ma riuscì ad emettere un verso che sommasse il suo disdegno: non serviva essere un guaritore per capire che non erano più i legacci a tenere Loki bloccato al letto.

Guardò Sigyn. “Il letto potrebbe essere spostato davanti alla finestra?”

“Sì,” rispose la ragazza prima di guardare Thor. “Vedo chiedervi di stare indietro, vostra altezza.” Sollevò una mano e mormorò un incantesimo veloce per sollevare e spostare il letto, da sola: non un fattura complicata, ma non era sicuramente parte del processo di apprendistato delle arti mediche; una maga dunque, non solo una guaritrice. La figlia di Lord Harvard, forse? Si chiese, e mise via quell’informazione con cautela, come se avrebbe potuto avere l’occasione per servirsene. La ragazza aprì le tende e sollevò di più il letto in modo che potesse guardare fuori, verso la città e i campi.

Le fece un cenno con la testa per ringraziarla, e lei gli rivolse la parola, esitante, “Altezza, non è ancora troppo tardi.”

“Torneresti indietro verso la gabbia se vedessi davanti a te il cielo aperto?” le chiese Loki. “Se sapessi per certo che non ti farebbero mai più avvicinare più di così alla libertà?”

La ragazza scosse leggermente la testa. “Ditemi quando desiderate che calmi il dolore,” aggiunse ritirandosi in un angolo della stanza.

Loki chiuse gli occhi godendo del vento sul viso: si era abituato al vento che soffiava intorno alla torre. Thor si mosse lentamente verso il letto e si sedette. Respirava a fatica, come se fosse lui e non Loki quello in agonia. “Loki,” cominciò Thor dopo un momento, “vuoi davvero lasciare il campo in questo modo? Questa è una sconfitta, non una vittoria – questa non è una via di fuga, ma una disfatta.”

Loki aprì gli occhi. Il viso di Thor era bagnato da calde lacrime; sembrava sconvolto dal dolore. “Allora dovresti rallegrartene,” rispose Loki, “dato che sei colui che mi ha sconfitto.”

Thor trasalì. “Non ho mai voluto essere tuo nemico,” rispose con voce rotta.

“E ugualmente mi hai imbavagliato e ridotto in catene e mi hai lasciato in una cella a marcire,” continuò Loki. “Hai passato un periodo piacevole su Midgard, fratello, mentre io mi affamavo per sfuggire al tormento cui mi avevi abbandonato? Ti sei divertito con la tua innamorata mortale, suppongo. Ti è stata grata di averla tenuta al sicuro? Hai descritto la mia prigione ai tuoi amici, li hai rassicurati che mi avrebbe trattenuto, che non avevo alcuna speranza di libertà?”

Thor emise un verso strozzato, come se qualcuno lo avesse trapassato a morte con una lama, e affondò il viso tra le mani. Loki sorrise.

“Loki,” Odino parlò dall’ingresso. “Basta così. Thor non trae gioia dalla tua prigionia, e lo stesso vale per me. Conosci bene le condizioni: dovevi solo chiedere per qualunque cosa potesse alleggerirti la pena.”

“Eccetto la libertà,” rispose Loki.

Odino scosse la testa e si rivolse a Sigyn, che si era alzata in segno di rispetto. “Guaritrice, ti occuperai del principe. Non sta bene: non starò qui a guardarlo distruggersi da questa follia.”

“Grande Padre, sono pronta ad aiutarlo in qualunque momento me lo chieda. Ma non lo forzerò ad accettare le cure; Lady Amaudin-” cominciò la ragazza.

“Lady Amaudin è stata sollevata dai suoi incarichi,” disse secco Odino. “Farai quel che ti comando.”

Loki fu invaso da un momento di panico: la porta si stava chiudendo, si allontanava dalla portata delle sue dita-

Invece Sigyn deglutì e raddrizzò le spalle asserendo, “Sire, non lo farò.”

Odino la fissò, scioccato gli fosse stato rifiutato qualcosa. “Padre,” cominciò Thor scattando in piedi. “Troverò altri guaritori, ne troverò uno che-”

“Vai!” gli disse Odino. Loki s’impose di aspettare, di attendere fino a che Thor non si alzò dal letto e non giunse fino alla porta prima di afferrare la seconda scheggia di vetro che aveva nascosto sotto il cuscino, e disperato, la affondò su tutta la lunghezza dell’avambraccio, aprendo le vene.

Il sangue schizzò a fiotti, vermiglio ovunque, e Loki cadde ansimante sui cuscini mentre s’indeboliva sempre di più, anche quando Thor gli strappò via la scheggia di vetro e gli afferrò il braccio tentando di tener chiusa la ferita con le mani. “Guarisci questo, almeno!” urlò a Sigyn. “Ferma il sangue-” La ragazza si morse un labbro, esitante, ma non fece nulla.

“ _Sethtaz,_ ” Odino pronunciò la parola che incendiò l’aria come fuoco. Loki sentì le orecchie bruciare, ma tenne duro: capì subito cos’era, una delle parole più potenti mai esistite. Non era mai riuscito a strapparne una ad Odino, prima. Una parola di chiusura, per serrare; la ferita sul braccio di Loki si richiuse come una scatola.

Ma ormai le lenzuola erano impregnate di sangue ed una pozza rossa bagnava il pavimento accanto al letto, dove il sangue ancora gocciolava dal bordo delle lenzuola. Loki sentì la debolezza squassarlo in ondate sempre più forti, un’ombra cominciò ad oscurargli la vista. Thor continuava a tenerlo tra le braccia, chiamava il suo nome, e Loki decise di poter indugiare un po’ ed abbandonarsi al piacere di quel calore e di quella forza, alla fine; si lasciò andare e poggiò la testa sul petto di Thor.

Ma l’oscurità si dissipò all’arrivo di una dolce fragranza nella stanza: il profumo di mele, non del mero frutto, ma della terra in cui l’albero metteva radici; il profumo di un ramo verde e giovane spogliato nel primo giorno di raccolta, dei boccioli pesanti sui rami più grossi, delle foglie verde smeraldo calpestate; tutti quei profumi insieme, e con loro la dolcezza dell’ultima raccolta.

Frigga sedette gentilmente sul letto, opposta a Thor, un frutto dorato tra le mani, e con un piccolo coltello d’argento ne tagliò un pezzo, la più sottile delle fette. La sollevò fino alle sue labbra, gli baciò la fronte, “Mangia, figlio mio.”

Era la vita: era l’estate; era il pane che non aveva mangiato, trecento pagnotte in una. Era il calore della terra in cui erano state cotte, ed improvvisamente capì che Frigga aveva sfiorato ognuna di esse: che le aveva benedette prima di porle sul vassoio che arrivava alla sua prigione, ogni mattino di quel lungo orribile anno di solitudine. Esalò un sospirò disperato: non vi era nessuna gazza ingorda a salvarlo, e non credeva di avere la forza di rifiutare. Se avesse spinto la fetta tra le sue labbra, avrebbe inghiottito.

“Madre,” sussurrò, disperato. “Per favore.”

Frigga s’irrigidì, poi molto lentamente abbassò la mano.

“Madre!” le disse Thor.

“Non sei il mio unico figlio,” gli disse abbassando il capo.

Odino era in piedi accanto al letto, aveva un’espressione sconcertata, a metà strada tra la rabbia e l’orrore. “Loki!” quel suo grido risuonò così pregno di autentico dolore che Loki quasi pensò di cedere: di prendere la mela, di piangere ed implorare perdono, di essere guarito, di riavere le sue catene, se solo Odino gli volesse – se solo Odino gli volesse-

Ma no, Odino non voleva; Odino non aveva mai voluto, mai lo avrebbe fatto. Era solo una bugia. Almeno la morte sarebbe stata vera. Loki forzò di nuovo lo sguardo oltre la finestra: c’era un piccolo uccello scuro che volava sulla distanza, dalle parti della cittadella; avrebbe persino potuto essere una gazza. Guardò l’uccello per un po’ mentre il dolore cominciava ad ottundergli i sensi.

Ogni respiro era diventato un tormento che comunque non gli forniva abbastanza aria. Sentiva qualcosa di pesante premere nel petto, sotto le costole; tossì di nuovo e di nuovo sentì il sapore del sangue. La stanza era piombata nel silenzio. Dunque, scopriva che c’era un solo modo per uscire dalla torre, non due: e sarebbe stato la morte, dopo tutto. Avrebbe voluto chiamare Sigyn, a quel punto, ma aveva speso le sue ultime forze per chiedere la libertà piuttosto che il sollievo; non se ne pentì.

L’uccello nero cominciò ad avvicinarsi e riuscì a distinguere una macchia bianca sulla coda: _era_ una gazza; si chiese se non fosse la sua, venuta a mostrargli la strada. Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiedere agli altri se la vedevano anche loro.

“Padre!” pianse Thor. “Padre, ti prego.”

Odino prese un respiro profondo e parlò, “Loki, sei libero. Asgard non t’imprigionerà mai più. _Che sia._ ”

I legacci si sciolsero e scivolarono al suolo. Frigga gli portò immediatamente alle labbra la mela. Una goccia di succo gli scivolò sulla lingua; con quell’esplosione di energia, Loki riuscì a masticare; sparita la prima fettina, un’intera fetta, fino a riuscire a sedersi tremante e prendere tra le mani il resto del frutto per morderlo in profondità, la dolcezza che gli esplose sulla lingue era al di là di qualunque cosa immaginabile.

Gli era stata data una mela quando era diventato un adulto, come ad ogni altro figlio di nobile casata, per fissare il suo aspetto e la sua età; aveva serbato quel ricordo da allora, ma non aveva avuto lo stesso sapore. Quella mela aveva il sapore _esatto_ della vittoria, questo avrebbe voluto dire a Thor, e ancora meglio: aveva il sapore della libertà; ma non riusciva a smettere di mangiare abbastanza a lungo per poter parlare.

Thor si era alzato dal letto per portare la sua preghiera a Odino. Era rimasto a gravitare attorno a lui guardandolo mangiare finchè Loki non aveva preso la mela nelle proprie mani, a quel punto Thor era indietreggiato ed era scivolato lungo la parete fino a sedersi sul pavimento con la testa tra le mani. Si stava rammaricando di tutte le rassicurazioni che aveva offerto ai suoi amici mortali, immaginò Loki mentre masticava senza l’ombra di rimorso. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Loki avrebbe trovato un modo per scappare.

Loki non si sentiva minimamente in colpa, ma si sentiva magnanimo: aveva vinto, dopotutto. Loki ricordò d’un tratto uno dei mondi su cui era caduto, nel lungo periodo del suo esilio: Rigaheim, così l’aveva chiamato, dato che non vi erano essere senzienti in grado di dargli un nome. Era salito su una collina per spiare un branco di enormi bestie con grosse zanne e artigli, una sorta di mastodonti incrociati con tigri dai denti a sciabola, rapidi e feroci mentre abbattevano una bestia ancora più grossa, ed un pensiero involontario gl’aveva attraversato la mente, _Thor amerebbe cacciare quelle creature._

Era seguito un lampo d’agonia: promemoria della completezza della sua sconfitta e del suo esilio. Ma ora, forse – avrebbe potuto portar lì Thor. Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno del Bifrost; Loki sapeva come far scivolare entrambi tra le barriere dei mondi, per portare Thor su quella collina e mostrargli il branco; insieme si sarebbero lanciati al loro inseguimento e li avrebbero abbattuti, e successivamente si sarebbero riposato stesi sull’erba, e avrebbero guardato il cielo mentre Loki avrebbe raccontato a Thor storie di stelle aliene.

Si crogiolava persino della parte più semplice di tutto il piano: il solo fatto _potesse_ fare un piano, immaginare un viaggio. Continuò a mangiare: ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlarne con Thor più tardi. Udì un frullio veloce di piume, e la gazza si avventurò incerta oltre la finestra per planare sul letto. Loki abbassò la mela nonostante la fame che lo divorava: perché dopotutto quella _era_ la sua gazza.

Ma non era assolutamente il momento di scoppiare in lacrime, si limitò a rimproverarla, “Capisco: _ora_ ti mostri?”

La gazza agitò la coda: _volare non era così semplice come lei lasciava intendere, e comunque, perché era andato via abbandonandola, solo perché era per un po’ rimasta intontita?_ Piegò la testolina occhieggiando la mela. _Aveva un buon odore._ “Sì, ed è mia,” le rispose Loki. Saltellò sulla sua spalla e sbirciò mentre Loki dava un enorme morso. _Avrebbe potuto dividere_ un pochino.

Loki la ignorò e prese un altro morso, fino al nocciolo. Si sentiva più forte ogni istante di più: le ferite erano tutte guarite; i suoi arti scarni cominciavano nuovamente a rimpolparsi, la cavità infossata del suo petto tornava liscia e piena di vigore. Stava già abbastanza bene da desiderare con urgenza un bagno; era praticamente coperto di sangue in coagulazione. Prese a mangiare con più lentezza, morsicando piano intorno al nocciolo per far durare di più il frutto.

Odino fissò la gazza con una strana espressione. “Da dove sei saltata fuori, piccolina?” chiese Frigga all’uccello, sollevando una mano per accarezzarla: la gazza saltellò sicura sull’altra spalla di Loki evitandone il tocco, nonostante Frigga fosse amata dagli uccelli e dalle altre creature in modo incondizionato.

 _Non vedo perché dovrei seguire la massa_ , disse la gazza, e mentre Loki le lanciò un’occhiata divertita, la bestiola allungò velocissima il becco e gli rubò il resto del nocciolo della mela dalle mani – l’aveva spezzato in due mentre lo masticava lentamente fino ai semi – per poi volare via con il suo bottino scuotendo trionfante la coda. Loki le urlò dietro, “Miserabile piccola ladra!” e rise di profonda e assoluta gioia.


End file.
